The use of computers and computer networks pervades virtually every business and enterprise in the modern world. As the technology associated with computers and computer networks progresses, the industry has constantly focused on making computers and computer networks both smaller and faster. As components become increasingly efficient, methods of saving component space and increasing processing speed are becoming invaluable.
One way that the computer industry has managed to save space while decreasing processing time is by using multi-conductor flexible cables to connect printed circuit boards (PCBs) or other components. Multi-conductor flexible cables are constructed from multiple lengths of electrical wire that are arranged in parallel and are provided with insulation between them. Generally, such cables are used to carry signals between electrical devices connected by the cable. Such cabling may be in the form of a flexible circuit cable in which conductors are plated on insulation layers. These cables are generally referred to as flexible cables. Multi-conductor flexible cables may also be in the form of separate but adjacent, discrete wires, typically round wires surrounded by an insulating layer. These cables are generally referred to as flat ribbon cables.
Multi-conductor flexible cables are typically connected to electrical devices with pin and socket connectors. Each conductor or wire in the flexible cable is electrically connected to a pin of a pin connector at the end of the cable. The pin connector is received into a socket connector on the device being interconnected.
Flexible cables can be used to save space when connecting computing components because the wire diameters of the multi-conductor flexible cables are such that the multi-conductor flexible cables are relatively flexible and therefore can be manipulated around tight corners and small spaces typically encountered inside computer devices or in the home and office environment.
As processor and other components have increased in speed and efficiency, greater demands have been placed on the connection mediums that transfer signals between computer components, especially multi-conductor flexible cables. In order to accommodate the increased data transfer rates preferred by high-speed applications, a number of configurations and materials have been incorporated into the multi-conductor flexible cable technology. However, with the increase in transmission rates come additional concerns regarding signal integrity that must be addressed.
Often, high-speed serial data links suffer from waveform degradation and noise. Resolution of the waveform degradation and signal noise is limited by the tension between space limitations and signal quality.